


No, You're Not Supposed To Be Doing THAT!

by FallenAngel10086



Series: What Was Said [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Cas really said to Dean when he first raised him from perdition. When Dean at the empty gas station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You're Not Supposed To Be Doing THAT!

Castiel had seen a lot over the years of his existence, but when he raised Dean Winchester he saw a different type of human nature that can only be classified as 'Dean-like'. Take for example when he was at the old convenience store after being brought back…

Castiel sighed as he noticed his new charge committing one of the Big Ones (as the garrison liked to call breaking one of the Commandments) not even an hour after Dean had been raised from perdition. He sighed once again as his charge decided to take it one step further, and take the money from the cash register. Castiel decided that this was where he needed to intervene.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered, hoping that Dean Winchester would be one of the humans that were able to hear him without suffering any repercussions.

However, that was not to be the case…

Dean looked frightened, as he had when he was in The Unholy Place (another term the garrison used for Hell).

He shook off his terror and went back to back to committing a Big One.

Castiel sighed again (he has a feeling he will be doing this increasingly more in the months to come) and went back to reprimanding Dean Winchester as he looked ready to leave the store with stolen money in hand.

"No, you're not supposed to be doing THAT!" Castiel shouted, forgetting for a brief moment that his charge was unable to hear his true voice and winced when he screamed in pain.

Castiel came to a decision when Dean stole the car to return to his family, he would need to contact Jimmy again.

"I hope you're ready for what is to come Jimmy Novak, it is going to be a difficult journey… for all involved." Castiel muttered as he made plans to join his vessel and then scold Dean Winchester in person.


End file.
